Bloody Roses
by DixieMame
Summary: KnuxAmy,SonAmy. PG13 due to blood,swears. Knuckles has alway longed for Amy,and now he has the power to get everything he wants...can Sonic and freinds stop his blood spree? Or is it the new age of darkness? Finished
1. Chance Of A Lifetime

Bloody Roses 

I own no Sonic charries, 'cept the evil villain. Duh.

"This thing better be full 'a jewels…" grumbled an angry purple weasel by the name of Nack. Deep in an unknown jungle, the famous sniper and thief had placed a large, rusty and extremely old coffin on the ground. "It must be, it weighs a zillion pounds..." He said, rubbing his aching back. A while back he heard of an archaeological dig in some remote area, and that the diggers had found this coffin. Depending what was inside, it could have been worth millions upon millions of dollars. Once Nack heard, he set on his mind on getting it all for himself. And what Nack wants, Nack gets. Hence why the musty old thing was laying right before him. He took out a crowbar from under his hat and struggled to pry it open with it. "Dammit….c'mon…" he muttered, pressing harder each time. Finally, with a large CRACK, the lid snapped open, instantly spewing dust everywhere. It was enough to blind Nack, who was now coughing up a storm." GEEZ, how old IS this hunk of junk?" He hacked.

"Hisssssssss….."

Had Nack been able to see, he would have seen something moving in the coffin. Something big. Something with blood red eyes. Something with shiny claws. Sadly, he didn't see it until it lunged at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A few weeks later…

Angel Island is a big place. Yet there is only one person there. That is Knuckles the echidna. Guardian of the Master Emerald. On the outside, many saw him as a grumpy soul who wanted nothing more than to be left alone. Hardly the case.

_...Wild kisses flaring, he pinned the girl against the wall, her coos of enjoyment purging him further, wanting more and more.._

It was raining. Knuckles sat before the large crystal, his mind reeling. Hours earlier, Sonic the hedgehog, Tails the fox, and Amy Rose the hedgehog had visited, to drop off a chaos emerald, believing he could take good care of it. Knuckles had accepted.

_…Hands free to touch everywhere, he murmured her name over and over in her ear, "Amy Amy Amy..."_

When they were out of distance enough to see, he had noticed Sonic had accidentally left a coat. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to leave his emerald a minute or two, he ran off to find Sonic and return the item. He quickly found him.

_…She wrapped her arms around his neck, legs rubbing up against his, their tongues wildly searching for each other in their mouths, she whispered "I love you...I love you…"_

And he wasn't alone. He hadn't boarded Tails's plane yet. He was preoccupied. He was kissing Amy. Who was kissing back. A huge moment of passion going between them. It didn't last forever, but to Knuckles it did. Once they parted, Sonic was smirking, and Amy was blushing and giggling. Then they headed off.

_…It didn't take long for her to be carried unto the bed, still holding onto him and he nuzzled his face into hers as she stroked his spines…_

Knuckles dropped the coat. And ran. It was all he could do. Run and run and run. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere. He couldn't go anywhere. He wasn't allowed. And no matter how much he ran, he knew he could never escape the truth. Amy loved Sonic. Sonic loved Amy. And Knuckles would only have his fantasies.

_..."I love you Knuckles.."_

He was soaking wet. Lost in memories. He lay on his back into a puddle, looking at the Master Emerald.

"I hate you." He thought. "Dam piece of jewelry."

He looked to the sky, where the clouds continued their cries and their tears fell onto the land. He recalled 1st seeing Amy.

It was yet another time of collecting his emerald shards, and to save the world. On top and outside of the Egg carrier, Knuckles leaned against a wall, catching his breath. He heard voices. One was Eggman's, sure enough. The others were Sonic, Tails, some kind of robot, and an unfamiliar female voice. Knuckles curiosity let him poke his head into the scene. Sonic was being his jackass self, fighting the robot while boasting and such. Tails was helping. The girl….was the most beautiful thing Knuckles had ever seen. He couldn't help but stare at the hedgehog girl, who longingly looked at Sonic as he fought. She intervened the fight, claiming the robot had helped her. He heard Sonic call her Amy.

Amy…he thought he heard angels singing once he heard it. Amy, Amy, Amy.

After defeating Chaos and returning to his 'home sweet home', she refused to leave his mind. Endless fantasies of proclaiming his love for her and times being together were imagined, although time and time again he tried telling himself love was not an option. He lived only for the Master Emerald. And just because she saved a robots life, how did he know she was mean every other way?

He knew one day, months later. It was in August, he thought. But sometimes telling time was hard on the Angel Island, since every day seemed like the one before it. This day was very different, however.

"Knuckles!" he heard a cheery voice call out. Knuckles 1st thought he was imagining things, for there was no way it could be the beautiful voice of the girl he saw all that time ago. But it was. The hedgehog girl was walking up to the shrine, a smile on her face. "Konnichiwa! (Hello!)" She sang, walking up to him.

"W-what are you doing here?" he had asked.

"My friend Tails got me here…Sonic told me you live by yourself, so I thought it'd be nice if you had a home-made meal for once." She offered a lunchbox for him. Knuckles blinked, taking it, and looked into the maidens' eyes. He felt like he was falling in love all over again. "I hope you like it. I made it all by myself."

Knuckles looked down to the box, and took out a yummy-looking rice ball. Indeed it was delicious. Amy smiled at his satisfaction.

"…It's good." Knuckles said quietly, nervous around the female.

"Great!" She said. "Well, I can't stay long...it was really nice meeting you! Bye!" She ran off, waving. Knuckles gazed at her until she was out of eyesight.

A raindrop hit his eye, the sting bringing him back to the present. He sat up.

"Dammit…this isn't fair." He thought. That kiss between the hedgehogs had ripped his heart into millions of pieces. And there was nothing he could do about it. His duty meant no friends, and no love. No dates, no weddings, no one. No life. He hugged his knees. At least no one could see him cry.

"It hurts, doesn't it..."

He perked his head up.

"The crushing pain of being alone…the thought of never having a lover…"

"Who's there?' said Knuckles, standing up, ready to fight.

"A friend..." the voice was female with a venomous tweak to it, yet soft as silk. "Someone who can help ease your pain…"

Knuckles looked around. He didn't see anyone.

"Take my hand, and you can have everything you want…"

At that instant everything went black. All Knuckles could see was himself.

"Take my hand…" the voice repeated. A claw appeared from nowhere, seemingly attached to nothing.

Knuckles looked at it.

"Everything you want can be yours…a life, power, your love…"

He hesitated.

"Everything…"

Slowly, he took it. The claw held onto his hand fiercely. He then felt a huge, searing pain in his neck and he screamed bloody murder.

In Echidnaoplois, in her home sweet home, Lara-le just dropped a plate. Standing there in silence, she didn't even pick up the pieces.

"Knuckles…?" she said to no one. She just had the worst feeling about her son…

It was day. Knuckles opened his eyes, everything in a blur. He was lying under the shade of a tree, the shrine of the Master Emerald just before him. Water dripped from the leaves above him, and the smell of the air told him it would rain again that night. That night was a total mess in his head. He was lying on his stomach, and weakly took off one of gloves, so he could feel his neck. Two holes, and some blood. He licked his teeth. Fangs. Somehow, it felt normal. He stood up, and tried walking out of the shade. Once the sunlight touched his skin, it felt like a wave of fire had scorched him, and he quickly went back to the shadow, hissing.

"No…not yet." He heard himself think. "Rest for now…"he laid down, and tried to sleep. He didn't care what would happen to his emerald as he slept. He had one thing on his mind. Plans for that night. He slept with an evil smirk across his lips.

Night had fallen in Station Square. Amy Rose was in her apartment room, sitting on her bed and watching TV. She sighed deeply, watching her hero run across the screen.

"And so Sonic the hedgehog, beloved hero of Mobuis, saved the dam from breaking. We thank you, Sonic!" said the newscaster on the TV.

"Oh Sonikuu.." Amy said dreamily, fluttering her eyelashes to the TV. She was awash in feelings of love for the arrogant blue one. She had felt she was floating on air ever since that kiss on Angel Island. She was flirting with him, as usual, and she couldn't believe that Sonic had kissed her! She went into high-pitched giggles, lying on her bed. Something irked her, though. After the kiss, and as they were leaving, she thought she heard someone running. Turning her head back a bit, all she saw was a rush of red. She figured it was Knuckles, but couldn't understand why he was running, or why he left his post at the Master Emerald. She didn't think of Knuckles that much, really. Sonic had told her that he was a jerk that didn't like anyone or anything. She was a bit afraid giving him that lunch that day so long ago, but to her, Knuckles seemed a lot nicer than Sonic had said. He was kinda good-looking, too. But never as good-looking as her Sonic, of course.

There were knocks at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, looking to the door.

"It's me. Knuckles."

Amy blinked. What was he doing here?? "Um...come in." she said. She turned around to slide off her bed, and heard her door opening. She felt Knuckles looking at her, and it was creating the biggest chill up her spine she had ever felt. She looked to him. He was dripping wet, from the rain. His eyes looked different. Almost…like a demon. She tried shaking the thought out of her head.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you."

Amy cocked her head. "Something to tell me?" she thought. "Why me? And he left his post…it MUST be important!" She put her head straight. "Shouldn't you be telling this kind of thing to Sonic?" she asked.

"This isn't about Sonic." He said, walking towards her. Amy gulped, getting a bad feeling all around. She backed up into a wall. He got right in front of her. "This is just about you and me."

"Y-you and me…?" she squeaked, now frightened. Knuckles grabbed her arms, and looked her right in the eyes.

"I love you."

Amy might have said "You WHAT?" or "HUH?", but her mouth was unable to speak anything as Knuckles planted his lips onto hers. Amy tried moving away, but he wouldn't let her, tasting every part of her mouth, tongue searching inside. She finally moved her head enough so that their lips parted, and she panted for breath. She looked at him in fear, as Knuckles looked back in lust. Amy whimpered, her arms hurting from Knuckles's tight grip on them. He glared his cold, hard eyes into her eyes, and she felt her spine turn to ice once more.  
"I'm...flattered, Knuckles, really.." She managed to say. "But I can't be disloyal to my heart...I love Sonic."  
"NO YOU DON'T!" Knuckles nearly roared, and made Amy's eyes widen more. " It's just a stupid fan girl crush…I truly love you!"  
"Knuckles, how can you say that! I DO love Sonic, with all my heart!"  
Knuckles snarled. His grip got tighter, and Amy whimpered again. Knuckles felt anger growing in him, frustration, eyeing the beautiful woman who refused to be his.  
Then he saw her neck.  
He licked his fangs.  
"Kn-Knuckles??"  
He was getting hungry. And not just for love.

'Knuckles, please." Amy begged, looking away. "You're hurting-" She stopped. She was looking at her large vanity mirror placed nearby. It reflected Amy against the wall. But it did not show Knuckles. "That's…That's impossible!" she thought.

"Amy. Look at me."  
Amy did the one thing she shouldn't have. She looked. And once looking into his eyes, she couldn't look away. Not out of love. She REALLY couldn't. She tried to, but her body refused to obey her mind's orders. "WHATS GOING ON?" she screamed in her mind, unable to make her mouth move. The gaze continued, and Amy felt herself slowly slipping away. Her vision was leaving, and she felt cold, so very cold. Soon she saw nothing but black.

"You love me, and only me." Said Knuckles. "You HATE Sonic."

Amy's eyelids were closed halfway, her pupils glazed over. "I love you, and only you." She repeated, in an emotionless tone. "I hate Sonic."

Knuckles smirked. He titled his head, rubbing her neck with his gloved hand. He then pierced her neck with his fangs. She didn't scream. She didn't resist. She couldn't. All she could do was let him lap up all the blood he wanted.

"You're all mine now..." he hissed.

"Yes...she is all ours…"he heard himself repeat in his mind, only in a darker tone, more evil.

"Sonic?"

Tails looked up to his best friend. They were walking in the rain-under umbrellas of course-on a sidewalk, and Sonic had suddenly stopped walking.

"Sonic?" he asked again.

Sonic blinked. Then shook his head.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It was nuttin." he said, and continued to walk. He didn't tell Tails he thought he had felt someone screaming. "You don't feel screams." He thought. "I must be getting a cold."

Next Chapter-The Blood War begins


	2. The Attacks Begin

Note-In the comics, Charmy is older, and is a prince. I thought that was cool, so I decided to go by that.

The next day, Tails got in the Tornado to fly to Angel Island. He wanted to show Knuckles a brand new invention that could change his life! But once getting there, he saw no guardian. He looked all over the island, but not a trace. He called Sonic to inform him, and word quickly spread. Including to Echidnaoplois.

That night, there was one place were the news wasn't reached. The kingdom where Charmy the bee lived. As the sun disappeared from the sky, he had sneaked out of the palace. Taking a stroll in the woods, he stopped to pick an apple.

"Geez, I needed a bit of a break from that stuffy place." He took a bite. "Mmmm, yeah, that's the stuff. Much better than caviar."

"Greetings, your majesty."

Charmy dropped the bitten apple in surprise, and turned around. He saw Knuckles leaning against a tree, smirking.

"Oh, Knuckles, just you...heh, you had me scared for a moment!" Charmy said with a laugh. "Heh heh…what brings you here? Shouldn't you be guarding the Master Emerald and all?"

Knuckles chuckled, and stood up straight. "I've decided to put that on a permanent hiatus."

"Huh?"

Knuckles began walking toward him, grinning.

Charmy noticed his teeth were noticeably sharper. A LOT sharper.

"Uh...Knuckles...why are you looking at me funny?" He asked, taking a few steps back.

"The people here always go on and on about royal blood, Charmy..." replied Knuckles, taking on an evil look. "I bet it tastes just like anyone else's…"

Headlines were made the next day. On every paper, it had the news "Prince Charmy Found Half Dead!"

Another headline was "Guardian Goes!"

Another article read "Girl Gone Missing!"

But Sonic and Tails had already known about that last one well enough.

The day after Knuckles had his 1st…snack, Sonic and Tails walked around Station Square, for a bit of grocery shopping, but never saw Amy. A bit unusual, since sometimes it seemed like she was stalking the blue hero. Tails had begged Sonic just to check on her door, worried about what with the scary news. Sonic, after some convincing, went to Amy's apartment as Tails asked…

"Whoa."

"…Sonic…where is she?"

…And they were both horribly surprised.

The door was unlocked, and the room was trashed. Broken furniture, ripped up bed…and a message on a wall, facing the door.

" 'CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, 'SONIKUU' "

Bright red and blotchy.

Sonic stared hard at the scene that lay before him.

"…Sonic? Maybe, Maybe it's Eggman, and he-"

"It's not him."

Tails looked to his best friend.

"Eggman…he…he never…killed anyone…he's only for hostages…"

Tails was silent for a few moments. He looked to his hand, where he had brought a newspaper that had the startling headlines from before.

"…Well, Sonic…Charmy isn't dead…" Tails said quietly.

"Close enough." Sonic whispered.

Charmy's guards, looking for their prince, had gone into the woods, and, according to the article 'saw a wicked beast with eyes full of fury, biting on the prince's neck.' They had charged for the beast, but it fled once they got near. The prince's blood was nearly gone, and currently he was in a hospital, struggling to survive. The only wounds were two holes in his neck.

"…Do you think it got Knuckles and Amy?" Tails asked, scanning the room again.

Sonic didn't reply, and headed for the scrawled message.

"Sonic?"

Sonic slowly touched the message. It was wet, and he sniffed his now red tip of his finger.  
"Sonic…?"

"…Blood…"

"What?"

"…This is blood."

"Where the HELL is he?!?" shouted Locke, tossing his mug of coffee into the floor, as it shattered.

Locke and all the residents of Echidnaoplois had soon heard news of the Guardian's disappearance. Currently Locke was with The Brotherhood, trying to figure out where Kncukles could have gone.

"Screaming won't get us anywhere." Replied Thunderhawk, scanning a newspaper.

"I cannot believe this. He would NEVER leave his sacred duty, my son knows better!" Locke continued to shout anyway. "The Dark Legion…it was them, they must have kidnapped him, or harmed him! When I get my paws on-"

"Calm down." Replied Spectre. "It was not the D. L. I have a feeling in my bones that something more evil is afoot. Have you heard the news from all around? A mysterious coffin stolen, a young girl missing, prince Charmy almost dead…somehow, there IS a connection in there."

"Those are all coincidences! They have nothing to do with Knuckles! Until you find someway to contacting him, I will guard the Master Emerald. Let me know right away if you find out any little detail!" Locke barked, storming out of the room.

The Brotherhood looked at each other.

"You don't think…that Knuckles left on his own…do you?"

"Poor Charms-man…" muttered Vector, slurping down a slushie outside his favorite café.  "First Knuckles, now this. We might be next!"

"Something aint right." said Mighty, leading his friends down the sidewalk for some fresh air. "They say there were no signs of struggle at the Island, so he couldn't have been kidnapped."

"Who would want to hurt Charmy?" asked Ray quietly, looking up to his friends.

"No clue. Charms-man wouldn't hurt a fly, right Espio?" asked Vector. Espio wasn't looking at any of them, just walking quietly. "Hello, Espio, Earth to Espio!"

Espio didn't look to him, but replied nonetheless. "Do you recall the news when that coffin was stolen?"

All three stared at him.

"What does THAT have to do with THIS?" snapped Mighty.

"The archeologists who dug it up say it shouldn't have been there…and the dirt around it when found didn't date back as far as surrounding dirt. As if it was put there on purpose to be found."

"Then it was stolen." Said Ray.

"Is this getting to a point?" asked Vector.

"We now bring you a life report!"

The four glanced to a nearby electronics store, with several TV's in the window, all on the same news channel. The newscaster was life at a forest scene.

"While hiking in this secluded forest, young teens have found a dead body, and the coffin that had gone stolen only last week. The body seems to be of famous sniper and thief, Nack the Weasel. His body was completely drained of blood, and the only signs of wounds are two holes on his neck, and it is noted that they resemble the bite of an animal, judging by the size of the teeth and shape of the hole. Police have connected this attack with the one done to prince Charmy, who recently had a near-death experience. Doctors say that if Charmy had not been rescued, he would have indeed ended up like Nack. Although they both seem to be the same attack, police say that they were not the same attackers. 

As for the coffin, it seems that Nack had forced entry with a crowbar. To this reporter's surprise, there was nothing of value inside. Detectives have discovered that there might have been a corpse inside, but they are not 100% sure. However, other than the possible body, there was one other thing inside. A small piece of what looks to be very old paper with ancient text. Currently it is being studied at, but there are no answers yet, as the language it is written in seems to be entirely unknown.

In other news, young Amy Rose from Station Square has gone missing. Her entire apartment was found destroyed, and a blood-written message was found on the wall, aiming at local hero Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. The blood is, indeed that of poor Rose. Police are still searching for her, or at least her body. Rumors are flying that Knuckles the Echidna, also known as the Guardian of the Master Emerald, may have been the 2nd victim of all these attacks, but these are unconfirmed. Police have warned everyone to be cautious when roaming the streets at night, as this is the time when the attacks have happened. We will bring you more updates in the coming hours. This is Melissa Pryor, sighing off."

The four friends were very quiet, staring at the TV as it went onto sports. Espio's footsteps began breaking the silence as he was walking off.

"Where are you going?" asked Ray.

"To visit a friend of ours."

Cream the rabbit and her chao, Cheese, were walking along in the outskirts of Station Square, where quiet little homes were stacked up against each other.

"Uh oh, Cheese, here comes the scary one…" Cream whispered. Cheese shuddered, and clung to one of Cheese's ears.

The 'scary one' was a huge black mansion, smack in the middle of all the quaint cottage homes. It looked very old, and supposedly no one lived in it. Cream had to walk by it from school everyday, and it always gave her a chill. Lately, however, it seemed that the chills were becoming larger. Normally Tails would walk Cream home, but she knew today that he was horribly busy trying to find Amy and Knuckles.

Little did she know that they were closer, much closer, than she thought…

"Home sweet home, I suppose."

Inside the mansion, one of the doors leading to the main hallway swung open, revealing Knuckles, fangs and all.

"You'll love it like it was your old home." Replied the sickly sweet female voice, the one who had made him what he was now.

Knuckles smirked. "The Island? That wasn't a home. Home is where the heart is…and how could I have ever put my heart into that?"

The female chuckled. "Such a side no one's ever seen of you, boy."

"Enough of the 'boy'. My name is Knuckles, call me by that, missy."

"Very well. Then do refrain from 'missy', and call me Madam Scarlet, like you know you should."

"Right, right."

Knuckles walked down the hallway, and spotted his prize. Amy was quietly sitting leaning up against a wall, lifeless, motionless. Knuckles eagerly licked his lips.

"Come here…" he purred.

Amy slowly lifted her head, and walked toward him silently. As soon as she was close, he grabbed her arms, and pressed his snout against her neck, breathing in deeply.

"Like crushed roses." He murmured. His hands roamed her body, and his teeth flashed a lusty grin. He desired to do so much with her, his mind aflame with vile ideas.

"Down, boy." Madam Scarlet scoffed. "You'll have plenty of time for that later."

Knuckles growled, ignoring her. He continued the voyage of his hands, and began putting one down in the front of her dress, feeling her soft breasts.

"Knuckles." Scarlet hissed. "I said LATER. You and her have work to do."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, and removed his hands. "If we must."

"Yes, you must. The more blood you achieve, the stronger we all become…whatever power you hold, I hold. We must let the world tremble in fear before they succumb to the age of darkness…"

Knuckles glanced to Amy, then to the roof.

"Out of curiosity…where is that Chaos Emerald they gave me? When you turned me into this, it was gone."

"A…safe place, Knuckles. A very safe place indeed."

Night fell on the world once more. Sonic and Tails were at Tails's lab. Tails had gotten a copy of the script from the coffin, and was attempting to de-code it.

"Such a language." Tails said, amazed as he fiddled with his machines that were used to translate such things. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Go praise a murderer some more, why don't ya." Said Sonic huffily.

"Sonic, I'm as worried for Knuckles and Amy as you are, so there's no need to get-AHA!" tails suddenly shouted proudly.

"To get AHA? How does one get AHA?"

Tails rolled his eyes. "AHA, as in I translated it."

"Oh. So what's it say?"

"Hmmm…it seems to be a letter."

"What?"

' Scarlet-

Greatest of luck of your journey of darkness. Hopefully luck shall not be needed. If this mission succeeds, we shall drive more of our brethren into the ground. Of course, if you should get me the one I desire, that won't be needed. Get me the fabled one, and my power shall be limitless! We will be able to drown the world in shadows at last! Your reward, should your mission succeed, shall indeed be great.

However…should you fail…don't bother coming back. I will get rid of you if needed.

-E. V. I. L.'

"Is this making any sense to you?" asked Sonic, scratching his head.

"You've got me." Said Tails, shrugging. "Scarlet? The fabled one? E.V. I. L.? It's all one huge mystery!"

"Just what we need." Muttered Sonic. He looked away, to the windows, and the rising moon. "Amy…"

_"Wow, Knuckles sure is a nice guy!" Said Amy, as she diligently followed Sonic back to Tails's plane._

_"Yeah, I guess." Sonic dully replied._

_"I mean really, guarding the Master Emerald, and now guarding a chaos emerald! That's a lot of work! He must be really good at it! You think he could be a security guard one day? Or maybe a bodyguard? Wow, I'd like that, having a bodyguard! I mean you're so busy, Sonic, saving the world, so maybe Knuckles would be mine! Eggman's always kidnapping me, but If Knuckles was my bodyguard, he'd-"_

_At that point, Sonic was sick of hearing about Knuckles and wanted Amy to shut up badly, so he turned around and kissed her smack on the lips. It lasted shortly, and once he let go, Amy seemed ecstatic. Glad to have shut her trap for now, Sonic then realized that his coat was missing. He turned back, and noticed it on the ground, and saw a red blur going away from it…_

"What did I do…" Sonic thought.


	3. Who Bares The Fangs

"Ah, the night, how I love it so!" Rouge laughed, sitting at a bar at a nightclub. "Best time of the day!" She added, taking a gulp of some beer. She scanned the dance floor, seeing if any guy would catch her eye.

"You know, pal, my perfect man needs three things."

"What's that, Rouge?" grinned the bartender, washing a glass.

"First off, he's gotta be rich. A woman like me needs to sleep in a bed of jewels!"

The bartender laughed. "What's the second thing?"

"Second thing? That'd be looks. Rich and a drop-dead hunk. Deep eyes, strong body."

The bartender poured her another drink. "So what's the third thing?"

Rouge grinned. "Lemme put it this way, biddy. Gotta be rich here…" She pointed to her purse. "Rich there…" She pointed to the Bartender's somewhat muscled chest. "And rich THERE." She pointed down to between her legs. The bartender and Rouge burst into huge laughter, along with anyone else who was listening. Rouge gulped down the last drink, then hopped off the stool.

"Aw, leaving already?" the bartender asked.

"Hey, you know I'd love to stay, but early to bed, early to wake, makes a bat pretty, witty, and great!" She chuckled, and headed out.

"You just be careful, batty! What with those attacks and all…"

"Oh please, I know how to defend MYSELF, thank you."

Rouge left the nightclub, and stretched her arms. "Though I do wonder…" She thought out loud, beginning to walk. "…What happened to that echidna…"

"Oh Rouge, you care? How nice."

Rouge froze, her heart thumping loudly in fear. She glanced up ahead, and saw what appeared to be Knuckles. She stared in surprise.

"Why, Rouge, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Rouge blinked, and laughed nervously. "No, no, you just startled me, that's all. Where've you been? You're all over the news."

"Oh…" He dismissed it with a wave of his paw. "Just out and about."

Rouge raised an eyebrow. "What's with you? You're acting so weird."

"Weird? Whatever do you mean?"

She shook her head. "I don't have time for this. I have to go to work early tomorrow, so if you don't mind, I need to get going." She began walking past him, and suddenly he grabbed one of her arms. She quickly felt a pair of fangs brush against her fur.

"What's the rush, bat-girl?" She heard him hiss gently, his breath reeking of death. "We haven't seen each other in so long…maybe we can see a movie...catch a BITE…"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone in the nightclub heard the ear-piercing scream. The bartender knew it was Rouge, and ran out right away, everyone soon following. They saw Rouge's crippled body on the ground, blood spewing from her neck. The bartender ran over, and held her weak body. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE!" he screamed.

"Ech…Echidna…" Rouge whispered, before closing her eyes.

The bartender looked away, and one of the party people put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be ok, Vector…"

Espio glanced to the clock.

"I'll try to visit again, Charmy." He whispered, looking to his passed-out pal in the hospital bed. He left the ward, and sat on a bench, as doctors and nurses and patients went every which way. Mighty and Ray were probably home, and Vector was at his job of being a bartender for a popular nightclub.

Espio sighed, rubbing his temples. He had not wanted to believe his theory. But the proof was there on Charmy's body; once Espio had taken the closer look no one else had bothered to do.

On his neck and one of his arms were marks of a powerful grip. The outline was one he didn't want to recognize.

"Out of the way! Latest victim, latest victim!" he heard someone shout. He lifted his head, and saw speeding doctors, nurses a rolling bed go by him. In a quick second, he saw the body.

"Rouge?!?' he gasped, standing up.

"Espio!"

Espio turned around, seeing Vector run in.

"What happened? As if I can't take a guess…"

"She walked out of the nightclub, but after a few minutes, she was screaming! I found her on the ground, nearly dead, blood almost gone-"

"The only wounds being two holes in her neck?"

Vector solemnly nodded.

"Vector, did you see what attacked her?"

"No, I think whatever got her knew I was coming after the scream."

"Were their grip marks?"

"What? …Well, yeah, now that I think about it. She also…said something before passing out." Vector's voice began getting quiet.

"What? What did she say?"

"…Echidna."

Espio looked away.

"Espio, you don't…you don't think that Knuckles-"

"Knuckles grabbed Charmy. The signs are on his body and neck. I bet they're the same ones on Rouge."

"You can't be serious! This is KNUCKLES! He wouldn't leave his island willingly, he wouldn't attack these guys, these were his FRIENDS! And another thing, their blood is all gone, drained completely, almost like a-"

"A vampire."

"…No. No, Epsio, there are NO SUCH THINGS as VAMPIRES!"

"We've seen weirder things happen, my friend."

"That's INSANE, Espio!"

"Think what you will, Vector, but I know I'm right. What if that coffin held a vampire? It might have killed Nack, then somehow made Knuckles into some kind of warrior!"

"I'm not hearing this."

"He's killing people he knew!"

"What about that pink chick? I've never seen Knuckles and her together!"  
"I don't think she's dead."

"Are you forgetting her blood on the wall?!?"

"That doesn't mean she's dead….in a sense."

"What?!?"

"She might have become a vampire as well…that one I'm not entirely sure about, though."

"That's it. You've lost your mind, Espio. Way too many horror movies."

"I think we've landed in one of those movies. Now it's up to us to make sure there's a happy ending. There's a connection in these deaths. The sun is coming up quickly…night is almost gone. I have an idea of who the next victim might be."

"A VAMPIRE?" Shouted Tails, watching Sonic scan through some old comic books. "Its 3 a. m., Sonic, and you're going through my old comic books, claiming that all these attacks are VAMPIRES?"

"Tails, their blood's been drained, with two holes in their neck! It makes perfect sense!" Soonic shouted, writing some stuff down. "Let's see…Holy Water, Crosses, Garlic, Stakes…"

Tails sighed. "Sonic, I know you're upset over our friends, but if you don't start acting normal, I'll have to send you to a nuthouse!" He sat on a nearby couch, turning the TV on. The news blared on at once.

"…And so doctors have announced that, like recent victim Prince Charmy, Rouge the Bat is in critical condition. There is a rumor that her supposed last word was 'Echidna'."

Sonic's eyes quickly shot to the TV as that last word hit his ears.

"Relating to this news are the tragic deaths in Station's Square's Chao garden. About 16 chao were found dead, and also have their blood drained, wounds on the neck. There seems to have been a forced entry at the door, as the doors were found to be smashed open by a hammer-like object." The TV showed the doors, which were indeed smashed open. In a flash, Tails grabbed a camera and snapped a photo of the scene, then rushed to his computer, connecting his camera to it.

"What are you doing?" asked Sonic.

"Hold on." Said Tails, typing rapidly on the keyboard. Soon the image was up on the computer screen. "Now zoom in...closer, closer…"

Sonic walked over, and looked over Tails's shoulder.

"Clos-Oh god."

"Holy hell…."

There was an imprint of the 'hammer like object' in the zoomed-up look. The duo knew exactly where they had seen it before.

"No. NO! Amy…She wouldn't!" Sonic yelled, backing up. "She'd never harm a chao!"

Tails looked down at the keyboard. "Echidna…"he echoed, after the TV.

"Knuckles…Amy…everyone…" Sonic sat down on a chair, and glanced back to his comic. "Tails…Amy would never do this. She MUST be a vampire! Maybe Knuckles, too!"

Tails didn't reply. Quietly, he whispered, "I have a way to see."

"Huh?"

Tails began typing rapidly again. "That chao garden was in that one building in Station Square. There must have security cameras…I can hack into them."

"Wouldn't they have shown that on TV?"

"Not if they were destroyed…"

Soon, Tails had hacked into the system. "Just as I thought. The security cameras were destroyed…smashed to bits. But I still have a way…if I can just get the correct code in, this link can show me the last few minutes of the tape."

Sonic quickly got back to Tails's shoulder, and watched intently.

The computer screen flickered, and then the image of the chao garden appeared. The chao all seemed to be asleep. Suddenly, there was a booming noise at the door, and soon the doors were hammered down. Standing before them was a faint image…faint, but they could tell who it was, just from the outline. The chao were now all awake, and staring at the intruder. The figure slowly lifted her head.

"Get a close up." said Sonic. Tails nodded, and pressed a button.

Close up, they could see Amy's eyes.

Her soulless, red eyes.

In a flash, she viciously attacked the chao, and blood spewed everywhere. it was quite a gruesome scene. When she seemingly had her fill, she solemnly left the room.

"Good god…" said Tails, feeling sick.

Sonic gulped. "Do I even want to know who will be next...?"

To be continued (sooner or later)


	4. The Beast Within

Mid-day, Knuckles was walking through the dark mansion, contemplating his thoughts. He looked straight up ahead, seeing an old, busted clock. He lightly touched the frame…and saw no reflection greet him from the glass panel.

"Vampires have no reflections…" He thought to himself.

He recalled that Amy had looked at her vanity mirror when he 'visited'.

He clutched his chest.

"Is all this…truly worth it?" he slowly whispered to no one. One might swear they thought they could see his blood red eyes showing a pinch of his old violet. "What am I becoming? I…"

His eyes got glance of another room, and smidge of pink.

The darker voice within his mind surfaced inside, and chuckled darkly. "Fool, of course it's worth it. Look at our prize…"

Knuckles winced slightly, then his eyes shot open in a flash, revealing dark red once again. He smirked, a fang or two showing. "Heh, what was I thinking? Those goody-goody ways of thought never got me my way. The darkness…that is where true beauty lies." He walked over to the room where he saw his prisoner, and spotted her quietly sitting on an old bed, staring at a wall, barely even breathing or blinking. Knuckles got over to the bed, and shoved her down. He then eagerly got onto of her, and observed her body.

"Pity she wasted all of this on that stupid hedgehog." The dark Knuckles within mused.

"Stupid hedgehog…" Knuckles on the outside echoed. Unable to wait any longer, he viciously pressed his lips onto Amy's, using his tongue to claim everything within as his. He his got to work at once, first ripping off his own vest and tossing it carelessly on the floor. Then he made way to her dress, slipping it of without a touch of courtesy. He marveled at what treasures now laid before him…and how they would please him. He nibbled her ears with the lightest bit of affection, while his hands did a journey all over her semi-naked body. They rested on her back, and Knuckles grin went larger-if possible-as he began fiddling with her bra. Soon it'd be off, and he would experience more pleasures, and the greatest one of all after the final piece of cloth was removed.

This almost R-rated material would have continued, had not Scarlet's voice broken the moment.

"Knuckles! It's time for feeding!"

A rather large growl emitted from the echidna. "By the WALKERS, woman, could you just waited 10 lousy minutes?!?"

"You can do such business later. For tonight's journey, you'll need all your strength. Do don't waste any on self-happiness just yet."

"I could get plenty of strength from that Chaos Emerald." Knuckles grumbled.

"You shall, later. Soon the final battle will commence. Soon."

The afternoon was beginning to end, and the sun was making its last marks on the earth for the day. Espio had gathered up his gang and went to Angel Island to visit Locke. Soon they were all on the steps of the shrine of the Master Emerald, discussing the matter at hand.

"My son is a WHAT?!?" Locke barked, glaring down at Espio from the information he had received.

Well, more yelling than discussing.

"Vampire. I believe you've heard of them." Espio calmly replied.

"In comic books and movies, yes!" Locke snapped. "My son is NOT-"

"Listen, gramps, where he is or isn't, Knuckles is coming here with a vengeance!" Said Mighty. "Give Espio a few minutes, and he'll explain his entire reasoning!"

"You've got five minutes." Snarled Locke.

Epsio sighed. "I've done some research, and I've put all the pieces together. Contact with a kid genius-by the name of Miles Prower-has helped me with these beliefs. Someone, by the name of E. V. I. L., planted that coffin that was stolen just so it would be discovered. Once it was open, the vampire within would attack, in order to gain strength. This one chose Knuckles as its warrior, using Knuckles's emotions against him. These attacks are becoming more horrible, and my guess is that the more blood is lost, the stronger Knuckles and this vampire are becoming."

"So why is he attacking what little friends he's made?" Locke argued, sitting on of the steps. "And that Amy girl, what is with her?"

"Let me finish, please. Like I said, Knuckles's emotions are being used against him. He attacked Charmy because he was jealous of his high social life-"

"Knuckles treated Charmy like a brother! He would never wish harm upon him!" Locke barked.

"Let him finish!" yelled Mighty.

"As I was saying…" continued Espio. "Knuckles loves us all, but he is just like everyone else-there is at least one thing we dislike about one another. Knuckles hid such emotions, because he values what little social life he has made. But becoming a vampire has made him release his hatred. Charmy's lifestyle was one Knuckles was jealous of. Rouge as well. Both of them had…free lives. They could go where they pleased, make friends…they weren't…how can I put this lightly…"

"Stuck guarding a dumb rock forever." Vector spat, crossing his arms.

Locke stood back up. "Now you listen here, Knuckles would not-"

"YOU listen, gramps!" Vector interrupted. "Believe it or not, guarding the Master Emerald is NOT fun and games! Knuckles could never leave this place! Do you have ANY idea how dull it is here? He wanted to go to new places, go exploring, make friends; he wanted to be a normal echidna! It wasn't even his own fault he was stuck like this! It was his DUTY! Can you tell me that THIS lonely life is something Knuckles wouldn't abandon?"

There was a deadly silence.

After a few minutes, Ray slowly whispered "What about Amy?"

"She is a fellow vampire. Vampires themselves can choose whether to make their victim one of their own, or to let them die. Knuckles made Amy his own slave."

"Why?" Asked Locke, trying to control his fury aimed at Vector.

Espio looked uneasy at this point. "…I think he may have had a crush on her."

Another silence. It was Mighty who broke this one.

"Oh, man, if he ever goes normal, I am SO making fun of him for that."

"So Knuckles is this vampire's slave, and Amy's is Knuckles's. Why isn't she attacking her friends?" asked Ray.

"I believe Amy has no control of what she's doing. Vampires, when making a new one, have the ability to make a mindless zombie out of them. The original vampire left Knuckles's mind alone, because his raging emotions would make him a better attacker. As for Amy, Knuckles decided to take over her brain so she would do whatever she told him. And whatever this original vampire told her, as well, I assume."

"All right, Espio, wrap this one up. Why are we here?" asked Vector.

"Well, since we cannot predict who Amy's victims will be, I figured we could capture Knuckles at his next."

"Wait, you're saying that I would be next?" questioned Locke, baffled.

"I am positive. No offense, Locke…but it is logical. You strained him to the bone, you left him here all alone…I'd say he wants revenge." Espio said, glancing to the Master Emerald.

Locke didn't reply, but stared at the ground.

"Don't worry, Locke, Espio thought up a major plan!" said Mighty gleefully. "We'll capture Knuckles and try to make him normal! You can count on us!"

Ray looked to the sky. "The sun is setting…"


	5. The Demon's Rage

Note: Byron and Teri-Lu are not official characters, not my own. They belong to my friend Neoyi(on DA) and NeoRemmy(on FF)

In Echidnaoplois, the Echidna Security Team, a.k.a the EST, were hard at work, trying to figure out who the mysterious attackers were.

"It's night..." said Constable Remington had mentioned before leaving for his night shift. "This is when the attackers strike! I want all of you on your guard! The city must be protected!" Once he left, rumors flew all around, a new theory coming every minute.

"It's a killer virus!"

"It's Eggman!"

"It's those dammed Dark Legionaries!"

One EST member sipped his coffee quietly, and chuckled. "You vouldn't believe what I've heard." His name was Byron. He was the EST's top vehicle administrator. A little on the crazy side, though a good member of the team, his French accent crackled through the chatter. "Some people on zeh TV's, zey are claiming zat this eez zeh work of VAMPIRES!

"Oh please." Said Teri-Lu, a female fellow officer. She happened to be the object of Byron's affection. "All these rumors are insane. Virus, Eggman, D.L.'s, vampires, what's next? Martians?"

"Ah, no need to be zeh frightened, cherie!" mused Byron, inching closer to her. "Byron shall always protect heez lit-ell buttercup!"

Teri-Lu rolled her eyes. She didn't quite share Byron's feelings. "Listen, Byron, go find the Constable and take over for him. I'd rather listen to him than you, you walking waste of skin."

"Any-zing for you, sweet fleur!" He replied, tipping his hat towards her. Some chuckles were heard at his attempt at 'flower'.

Byron was soon on the streets, looking for the Constable. "Eet eez zeh strange, though." He said to himself. "Zees victeems are drained of zeir blood, and zeh only wounds are on zeir necks. Perhaps vampires are not out of zeh realm of possibility." He then chuckled, imagining a small fantasy. If those vampires were to attack Teri-Lu, he'd easily trash their hides, and she'd swoon before him, calling him hero, loved one, eternally together. "Well, maybe zis isn't such a bad zing, no?"

Up ahead, he noticed some shadows coming out of large alleyway. What caught his eye was the position they were in. Quite unusual. There must have been two in that alleyway, for sure. It was a bit hard to tell what they were doing. One was holding onto the other, no doubt. His suspicious nature-his fancy name for his outright curiosity- caused him to walk toward the alleyway and peek his head in.

In the alley was a pink hedgehog, holding Remington by the neck. Rem's pupils were dilated, and the girl's mouth was covered in blood from his neck.

"HOLEE SHEET! (Holy Shit in French accent.)" He screamed, whipping out his gun and firing wildly. She dropped the constable, and leapt onto the wall, bouncing from the left to the right and back and forth until she had leapt over him and ran off into the night. Byron ran over to the constable, and gazed at the wounds on his neck. "I had to zay such a stuu-peed zing..." he muttered.

Locke sat before the Master Emerald, scanning all that surrounded before him.

"Is this really…all my fault?" he thought to himself, recalling Vector's words. He closed his eyes, remembering the moment when he had left his son on the Island, so long ago. "He was just a boy…"

Footsteps were heard. Locke snapped his head up, eyes open. A figure was advancing in the distance. Locke quietly walked down the shrine's steps, staring right up ahead. It was very deep into the night, perhaps in the morning. This hid the figure very well, in the darkness. But Locke could still see its eyes. Blood red, and full of fury. He could soon see the figure in full, as the footsteps never stopped their eerily slow pace.

"An awkward reunion, I must say." Chuckled Knuckles, eyeing his father.

"Come for payback?" Locke questioned, crossing his arms, trying to act normally. But the eyes from his own flesh and blood turned his spine into the coldest ice.

"You're afraid, father." Knuckles chuckled again, stopping a few feet before him. "I can see it in your eyes."

"And in your eyes I see evil and hatred, like that of a beast. I will not allow you to harm anymore innocents." Locke replied.

"What are you going to do, old man?" Knuckles laughed.

"Not him. US!" Came a barrage of voices from surrounding trees. Espio, Mighty, Ray and vector leapt from the trees and tackled Knuckles, pinning him to the ground. Knuckles let loose an array of animal-like growls and snarls that the team, along with Locke who was aiding, ignored as they began tying his arms behind his back, and his legs as well.

"This is for your own good, Knuckles!" said Mighty, pulling the finished and final knot.

"Now listen, Knuckles, that vampire has you under her control! You have to fight it!" shouted Espio.

Knuckles hissed, and his darker voice resurfaced once more. "Look at us, tied up like a cow! They're mocking us…they are our enemies…they always have been…"

Knuckles shut his eyes tightly, and two bulges began bubbling on his back, which they all could see through his vest. Everyone stared at them hard.

"Yuck! What are THOSE?" asked Ray.

"I…I don't know!" said Espio.

"They're getting in our way…in way of our happiness…revenge, Knuckles…REVENGE!"

Knuckles let out an ear-splitting roar, and the bulges burst open, letting loose two gigantic bat-like wings! As if that wasn't bad enough, his muscles were growing larger, his fangs are grown larger, and the talons on his hands-his famous 'knuckles'-were sharper and longer! He easily busted free from the rope, and everyone backed up quickly.

"Oh HELL!" yelled Vector. "Espio, What happened?!?"

"Someone's sending him power!" Espio replied, panicking. "The original vampire! But…what power source could it be using?"

"Enemies…" Knuckles hissed, glaring deeply at them all. "All of you…enemies…"

"No Knuckles! We're your friends!" stammered a now scared Mighty.

"Don't listen to their lies…destroy our enemies!" the darker Knuckles bellowed.

"Knuckles, please, we want to help!" whimpered Ray, trying to walk up to him.

Big mistake.

Knuckles smacked Ray upside the head with the back of his paw, which sent ray into a tree, slamming his back into a tree trunk and landing painfully on the ground.

"RAY!" Yelled Mighty, going to his friend's side.

"This'll hurt me more than you, pal!" Shouted Vector, trying to punch Knuckles in the head. Knuckles grabbed his arm and began spinning vector in the air like he was a rag doll, smacking him into Locke and Espio. Not satisfied, he lunged T mighty, ripping and tearing at him with his claws. Mighty screamed in utmost pain, blood coming out steadily. Locke, Espio and Vector quickly got to their feet and tried to attack Knuckles, but he beat them every time. It was only a matter of seconds before everyone but Knuckles was bleeding.

"I take it you didn't have a back-up plan…" spat Vector to Espio.

"I rubbed garlic on those ropes!" replied Epsio hastily. "I guess not everything about vampires is accurate."

Knuckles licked some of his friend's blood off his paw. "You're all so tasty…I can't wait to kill you…"

Mighty-the most beaten-panicked, but suddenly got a glance of the sky, and gaped in joy. "I think I know one thing that's accurate about vampires! They hate SUNLIGHT!"

All eyes fled to the sky, and caught the sight of the rising sun, it's light greeting the grass and treading it's way to the group. Knuckles let out a forlorn hiss and began backing up. "So you win, just once…" he growled. "But before I take my leave, I have a message to my dear hedgehog friend. Be sure to tell him. Tomorrow night, if he ever wants to rescue Amy, he must go to the outskirts of Station Square, to the 6th street. There he shall find a sole black mansion…where the final battle will take place."

"We'll just go there now!" shouted Locke.

"Idiot, we won't be there for daylight now that I've told you. But rest assured…once night covers the planet again, we shall be there for the last clash. He may bring whoever and whatever he wishes…but he MUST be there." Instinctively, his wings began flapping, and his body began traveling upwards. "But it doesn't matter…not like he'll win anyway." He cackled evilly, and flew into the sky. Mighty held the unconscious Ray in his arms as they all watched the evil echidna leave the Island.

"Guys…" said Espio slowly. "We have work to do."


	6. Preparing For Darkness

Later in the morning, Locke, Espio, Vector, Mighty, Tails and Sonic all met up in Tails's lab. Ray was left home, his body in no condition to aid their fight.

"Are they ready, Tails?" asked Sonic, looking to his companion upon entering the room.

" 'They'?" questioned Locke.

"With research, I've been developing weapons to help fight the vampires." Informed Tails proudly. He took out a tray, filled with devices. "They're all prototypes, however, and haven't been tested. But I guess we have no choice but to use them against Knuckles. This is a Cross Gun." He put the tray on a table, and held up a silver leaded gun. "Instead of shooting bullets, it shoots small crosses made entirely of silver. They have twice the impact of regular bullets." He placed the gun down, and held up a miniature black water gun. "This may look like a toy, but is in fact fully loaded with Holy Water. I call it Christ's Squirt."

"I sense a religious issue being stomped." Coughed Mighty.

"How do you know these things will work?" asked Espio. "I tried tying him up with garlic ropes, and they didn't do anything!"

"Well, I don't know. For all we know, these ideas of vampires being hurt by crosses and holy water could be old wives tales as well. But we have no choice at this point. Finally, the last 'gun'…" he picked up a small rifle-shaped gun, it's sides holding tubes of a red liquid. "The Rose Rifle. Vampires, supposedly, adore the smell of flowers. Other than blood, it's a delicacy. This can shoot out a whirlwind of rose-smelling smog. Hopefully, it will leave the vampire blinded, and overcome by the smell so that we can attack."

"Do you have any extras?"

All faces looked to the door, where a weary Constable Remington stood. His neck was wrapped in a medicine cloth, but his eyes were ablaze with fury.

"What are you doing here?" asked a confused Vector.

"I invited him." Said Locke. "I figured we could use the best men for the mission, but once I was aware of his…attack, I cancelled his visit."

"If something is going to terrorize innocent citizens, nothing will stop me." Remington scoffed, walking towards them. "It's my duty!"

"It's none of your business!" Spat Sonic.

"I was bitten! It's plenty of my business! Besides, I hear YOU were the cause for most of this!" Remington snapped. 

"I didn't do anything!" Sonic shouted.

"Well, Sonic, no offense…" interrupted Espio. "But I have a theory that one thing made Knuckles snap, and succumb to this vampire…and the last visitor he had was not only Tails and Amy, but you as well, right?"

Sonic's mouth, for once, was silent. But not for long. "All I did was drop off a chaos emer-"

"YOU _WHAT_?!?" Came a barrage of voices, other than Tails.

"Before he was a vampire, we found a chaos emerald, and decided to let Knuckles guard it." Tails said uneasily.

"That explains his new source of power!" said Mighty. "That original vampire must have sent him a blats of power form that Chaos emerald."

"All the more reason you'll need more men, i.e., me, on this mission." Said Remington.

"But why would giving him a Chaos Emerald make Knuckles go to the dark side?" asked Sonic.

"Is that all you did? Think carefully." Said Locke.

Sonic blinked, recalling that red blur near his coat.

_Amy and me kissing?_

_He saw us kissing?_

_Rather, he saw me kissing her?_

_Why would Knuckles care if I did that?_

_…_

_Unless…_

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Sonic. "Knuckles had a crush on Amy?!?!"

Tails stared at Sonic's outburst. 

Espio nodded. "At least that's the theory I'm working on, since she, unlike the others, isn't in a hospital." 

Sonic stared at him in disbelief. "What is she, like his love slave?"

"Probably."

"Like forced to sleep with him?"

"Not likely using much 'force', with her state."

"Like as in he can molest her?"

"Most likely."

"If we could please veer off this certain subject…" interjected Locke. "We all know that, thanks to all this research, we know we do not need to harm Knuckles or the girl. We just need to kill the original vampire in order to end this madness."

"Right." said Vector. "We kill that one, Knuckles and the pink chick go back to normal!"

"Let's hope that isn't another old wives tale." Said Mighty.

Sonic looked to Tails. "You've been kind of quiet, after your weapons speech."

"…I'm just thinking. The original vampire who bit Knuckles was named Scarlet, according to the letter. But what about E. V. I. L.?"

There was an uneasy silence in the room. Sonic thought, and then grabbed a Cross Gun. "Well, Tails, there's only one way to find out!"


	7. Destiny Of Death

Note: Ok, the only reason this chapter is up here so that I can respond to my reviews. I added in some story material, though, because chapters that are only Author Notes aren't allowed anymore. 

SO LISTEN UP!

First up, THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH! 3 chapters of reviews…I'm flattered! I never expected my little story to be such a hit. You guys keep me going!

Next-it seems I was wrong about Teri-Lu…she DOES belong to Archie Sonic Comics, BUT! THIS _version_ of her DOES belong to Neoyi/NeoRemmy.

Next- 'Is this going to be a Son/Amy?' I'd really like for that to not be asked anymore, I get the point, you guys are curious and confused. Which is just how I intended it. I will not tell you as of now if Amy will go to Sonic or Knuckles…BUT, I will tell you that by the end of this part of the story, her heart will be undecided.

'Nani? This part of the story?'

That's right. Bloody Roses is only PART ONE. One that's finished…more vampires, more battles, and some surprises you can't see coming!

Now, to wrap this up. PLEASE ONLY REVIEW EACH CHAPTER ONLY ONCE. I appreciate how much you like it, and your ideas and suggestions, but it REALLY annoys me seeing 3 or 4 reviews on the same chapter by the same person! Believe it or not, I have a life outside of fanfiction…a SCHOOL LIFE. It's a miracle I can write this right now! So, I'm asking you nicely to PLEASE REVIEW EACH CHAPTER ONLY ONCE, AND DO NOT ASK ME TO CONTINUE OVER AND OVER AND OVER! From separate people, that I can handle, but from the same person, IT'S JUST ANNOYING! Trust me, I WANT to finish this! Don't think I'm neglecting it! This story will never be abandoned! But it will TAKE TIME!

Ok, my rant is over. I promised you guys some story, so here it is…

~

Sojourner tossed and turned in his bed. Something was deeply disturbing him in his sleep. An unsettling dream…rather, an unsettling memory…

_"PAPA!"_

_The little boy screamed, trying to run to his father, but he was grabbed by his bleeding mother, holding him close. All he could do was cry and watch helplessly at his father, who was staring down complete darkness…pure evil…_

_"I will not be defeated…you cannot kill the undead…" It hissed, baring his fangs. Both men were beaten, and bloody. _

_"You will never hurt my family again!" Father roared. "I am sending you where you belong!" he raised a strange staff that the child had never seen before. "SOUL OF ANUBIS! BANISH HIM TO THE REALM OF THE DAMMED!"_

_A black hole opened up before the demon, sucking him in. He hissed and growled and snarled, trying to hold onto something, anything._

_"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED! THE AGE OF SHADOWS WILL REIGN!" A crazed look in his blood red eyes, he spied the child and his wounded mother. Grinningly wildly, he summoned up the last of his power, calling forth a red orb in his left hand._

_"You're too weak for any last resorts!" Father barked, aiming the staff at him. "Surrender to your fate!"_

_"Let me at least give you a parting gift…TAKE IT! MY CURSE!" With a violent throws, the orb was hurled at the mother. The child quickly shoved her aside, taking the blow. He felt his spine turn cold, and he found it difficult to breathe for a few minutes._ _"HA HA HA! You futile mortals…always willing to defends your families! Your child shall suffer the consequences! A BEING OF HIS BLOOD WILL BE THE KEY TO THE ETERNAL NIGHT! THE AGE OF SHADOWS SHALL BE RELEASED WITH THE AID OF A GUARDIAN!" He laughed insanely, finally being sucked into the portal, which was now shutting him inside for all of eternity. At least, that was what was planned._

_The voice still rung in his head…_

_"THE AGE OF SHADOWS!"  
"THE AGE OF SHADOWS!"_

**_"THE AGE OF SHADOWS!!!" _**

Sojourner sat up with a start. Covered in sweat, he panted heavily, enveloped in the darkness of night.  He slowed his breath, attempting to calm down. He had tried so hard to fight that memory…but these days, it plagued him horribly. He laid down back on his bed.

"…With the aid of a guardian…" he mouthed. "…A being of my blood…"

Scarlet chuckled, sitting alone in the attic of the black mansion. She eyed the chaos emerald in her grasp, turning it in her paws. "What a wonderful week it's been…"He mused. "An almighty warrior and this little beauty…both filled with behemoth power…with these, I can make my OWN army! I don't need that annoying master anymore…"she laughed evilly, standing up, clinging to the emerald. "I can forget about E.V.I.L.! The blasted royal family! And especially those bratty twins! I SHALL BE THE QUEEN OF THE AGE OF SHADOWS!" She laughed harder, taking in her glory. She didn't notice, however, the small cricket crawling around her feet…

…Where, its vision was being portrayed by four undead beings.

"A traitor so early in the game…" whispered the 1st one, sitting on a marble throne. "…Something I didn't anticipate. But it's certainly interesting." He chuckled.

"I never trusted her." Giggled a dark female voice, sitting on the top of the throne, going through her master's handsome spines.

"Same here, Fiddle." Came another female voice, nearly the same as the one before, sitting on an arm handle of the throne, nuzzling up to her lord.

The throne one chuckled again, and looked ahead, to where the hologram displayed the cackling Scarlet. Standing before the hologram was a being in a cloak and masked by a hideous…well, mask.

"Brother, the power you seek-"

"I know, I know." He waved it off with his hand, dismissing the ordeal. "Don't you worry, sister. Things will be set right soon enough."

"Oooh, master, can I kill Scarlet?" pleaded the pigtail, petting his head.

"No, it's my turn! You got to kill last week!" whined the ponytail, tugging at his shirt.

"Ladies, ladies. I shall take care of this matter personally." He stood up, getting their hands off him. One pouted, the other rolled her eyes. "After all, she fully neglected her duties. Such a thing will not be tolerated…afterwards, it seems you two will have to get me the one I desire."

"Even though the one the family wanted is not she." Thought the masked one. "I warned you this desire would bring your downfall…very like of you not to listen to good advice."

"You are dismissed, sister." Said her brother, eyeing her. 

Masked one shivered…sometimes she thought he could read his mind. Even though it was an impossible task.

For some.

His black cape billowed behind him. "The age of shadows…it shall soon arrive…with me as the king, and the famed sorceress as my queen…"

**_Age Of Shadows..._**

**_Sorceress Of The Petals…_**

**_Prince Of Honor..._**

**_The Soul Of Anubis…_**

**_Warriors From Beyond…_**

**_When Destiny Binds Us All Together…_**

**_Only The Purest Feeling Can Free The Doomed_**.


	8. Violet Battle

Bloody Roses

Sonic breathed heavily, clutching the 'Christ Squirt' Gun that Tails had invented. It was midnight, exactly. He stood a few feet before the mansion where Knuckles had directed him to by Locke and the Chaotix. He turned his head back slightly to see his friends. Tails, the Chaotix, Locke and Constable Remington stood behind him, holding the weapons Tails had designed. Sonic nodded to them, then looked forward and began walking towards the mansion, the gang following right away. Inside it was dusty, dark, and the perfect scene for a classic horror movie. They made their way into a gigantic living room, where the carpets and curtains were moth eaten and moldy, the wooden walls and floor were full of holes, and high above their heads was a cat walk rail that stretched all around the ceiling, if someone wanted to view the fight from above. The rail was lined up with dusty windows, some of which were broken.

"Oh, you know, I just remembered, I have a terrible case of asthma!" Vector yelped and turned around to make an exit. Locke firmly grabbed his shoulder.

"No one is going anywhere until we cure my son." Locke snapped, growling.

"Oh, father, you care. How kind."

All eyes shot to the railing, where three demonic characters stood. It actually took a few minutes for them to realize who two of them where…

Knuckles's wings had grown, bones sticking out of the skin and looking strangely thick. His eyes were blood red, and almost slit, with a pair of fangs sticking out of his smirking mouth. His gloves and shoes were hanging off him, almost ripped to shreds by his growing claws and talons from his hands and feet.

Amy wasn't a sight for sore eyes either. Her eyes also contained no pupils, but unlike Knuckles, her eyes were a dull gray, almost invisible. Her clothes were winkled and sagged, and her hair was ragged and limp. She had fangs sticking out of her mouth as well, but her face showed no emotion. She had grown a pair of wings as well, but hers were considerably smaller and thinner than her lover. She was holding her Piko Piko hammer in her feeble hands, it looked ready to slip out of them any minute.

The third figure was a surprise all together. She seemed to be a mix of bat and echidna. Sharp pointy ears, long streaming quills that met at her knees, haunting red eyes, also with no pupils, jagged fangs under her lips, and a sequin black dress showing off her figure on top of her violet fur.

She inspected her hideously long nails for a moment, as if Sonic and his friends were just flies and not her business. "Finally, I was beginning to get bored." She spat.

"Who the heck are you?!" demanded Sonic.

"Madame Scarlet." She grinned, proudly showing off her sharp teeth that looked too big to fit in her own mouth. "Also known as the future queen of darkness. I do believe you know my associates…" she waved a hand to the other two, and snapped her fingers. Knuckles and Amy leapt down and landed easily on the floor.

"Take this!" Sonic shouted, firing the Christ Squirt at Knuckles.

The water hit his nose lightly, and dribbled down his chin. He blinked, and then licked the water off. "Thanks for the refreshment, but I prefer blood. I really thought you KNEW that."

Sonic gaped in disbelief, and looked at Tails, about to ask him, but Madame Scarlet gladly interrupted. "Oh, please, Holy Water? Crosses? Garlic? Do you actually believe any of that?" She let out a hoarse cackle, that was rather painful for those who had ears. "I just might die laughing…Knuckles, Amy, be a couple of dears and get rid of these pests."

"Gladly." Knuckles replied, and ran forward to Sonic. His speed seemed to have double since Sonic had last fought him, so Sonic met his fist and was sent flying a few feet. Tails flew over to his best friend, and The Chaotix, Locke, and Remington were ready to charge at Knuckles…had not suddenly a giant metal cage fallen from the roof, capturing everyone but Sonic and Tails!

"Oh, we can't you interfering!" Madame Scarlet giggled. "That wouldn't be any fun!"

"This is just between you and me, Sonic." Knuckles growled, watching his blue foe rise.

"Don't worry, Sonic, I'll stay by your side!" Tails said, although nearly hiding his friend in terror.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Amy, love, please get rid of the brat."

Amy at once took to the air using her newfound wings, and attempted to slam her hammer into Tails's small head. Tails managed to fly out of the way, but now it was a flight for survival! Amy chased Tails in the air, viciously swinging her hammer at him, and all Tails could was dodge or be dead!

Sonic growled, watching this horror spectacle, but Knuckles soon laid another punch to the face. Sonic staggered back, and thought he was losing a few teeth. "Where are you getting this speed?! You're usually a snail!"

Knuckles jabbed a grotesque thumb to his wings. "Velocity addition. One of the many pro's of being a member of the undead. Here, let me show you again!" he sped for Sonic again, but Sonic managed to run his own way out of line of fire.

Meanwhile, in the cage, friends and family watched in terror as they could do nothing to help. Remington, however, suddenly had an idea…he whipped out the Rose Gun Tails had created. "Sonic! Catch!" he threw it at the blue hero, who, under a roll on his back, managed to catch.

Sonic was very confused, but as Knuckles advanced, he ignored all arguments in his mind and pulled on the trigger. Instantly a pink smoke spewed from the weapon, and Knuckles staggered backwards, looking a bit dizzy. Remington grinned...Scarlet had mentioned that garlic, crosses and holy water didn't work..but she said nothing about roses! Sonic dropped the gun, seeing a weak spot, and ran forward, jumped into his classic 'ball' form and hit him dead on in the chest. Knuckles landed a few feet back, but was quick to get up. He got up and rubbed his nose.

"You got lucky that time, hedgehog." He sneered. "But cheap tricks aren't going to save you!"

"More or less, I'm counting on them to save Amy!" Sonic barked back, getting into a defensive position.

Knuckles let out a gigantic hiss that nearly sounded like the room was full of snakes. "Since when the hell have you ever cared for her?! She's always been dedicated to you, but what do you do?! You play with her heart! You blow her off! I SAVED her from you! I will always be a better lover for her than you have ever been! I LOVE HER!"

Sonic stared. That speech was guilt-ridden enough, but there was something else. In that last shout, Knuckles had shown a flicker of violet in his eyes. _"Could it be…"_ he thought.

That thought cost him, as Knuckles flew straight at Sonic and tackled him to the ground. He punched Sonic square in the nose, and it was a miracle no blood poured. Sonic winced, and prayed that this next tactic worked. "Okay, I admit! I've been a complete jerk to her! I don't deserve her affection!"

Knuckles paused, his fist hanging in the air.

"I admit I've treated her badly…but you haven't done any better! Just look what you've done to her!"

Knuckles snarled. "I've given her all my love and affection! Which she gladly returns, because-"

"Because she is your SLAVE!" Sonic screamed. "Just LOOK at her, DAMMNIT! She hasn't bathed or changed her clothes in days! She has to do everything you and Scarlet command! She can't think for herself! I treated her badly, but what you are doing is ten times worse! I wouldn't do this to someone I loved! I wouldn't even do this to someone I HATED! Can she even BREATHE without you telling her to?!"

Knuckles was quiet. The flicker of violet appeared again. Scarlet, enraged, began screaming at the top of her lungs. "Ignore him! KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!"

Scarlet was now the one that was being ignored, as Knuckles kept his focus on Sonic. Sonic, sensing victory, continued. "This is no way to love someone. She is trapped in there! She has no control of what she does! If you told her to jump off a bridge, she would! And look what you've done to your friends! You've hurt them all! Charmy, Rouge, Ray, they are all in the hospital! Just because you were jealous gives you no reason to attempt to KILL them! We all care about you, Knuckles! This is why we came here! To save you both! But if you really and truly believe that Amy loves you, just LOOK AT HER!"

Despite Scarlet screaming and yelling at him, Knuckles looked up at Amy and Tails still flying about. Tails looked exhausted, but still tried to do his best. Amy was just swinging her hammer, following him diligently. She wore no expression.

"Stop." Knuckles said quietly.

Amy froze where she was. She didn't move at all. Tails, taking this chance, fell to the floor and scooted to the metal cage to catch his breathe.

Knuckles eyes had widened. This time, he only thought the command. _"Take a step forward."_

Literally walking on air, Amy took one step forward.

_"Do something on your own! ANYTHING!!!"_ his mind pleaded. The flickers of violet became huge, long flashes.

Amy did not move. Sonic finally shoved Knuckles off, and stood up, brushing his chest fur down. "The truth bites, doesn't it?"

Knuckles was on his knees, clutching his spines. "I…I didn't…I just wanted….I just wanted her…to...love me…I didn't want to…hurt her…I…I just…" he looked ready to cry. "The Island…gets…so…so lonely…no one ever visits me…I didn't want…to be…alone…anymore…I can't have anything…I…just…wanted…her…"

Sonic's ears folded, looking down at his friend in pity. "Hey, man, you could have just told-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Scarlet screeched. "You stupid idiot! You're useless! I'll just finish this hedgehog off myself!" She flew own at Sonic, who simply grinned, and stomped on the floor…precisely where the handle of the Rose Gun was. It flipped into the air, where Sonic easily caught it, and fired the sweet smelling smog straight into Scarlet's face. She screamed and flopped down on the floor, writhing a little. Sonic looked to the gun handle, shrugged, and walked over to the flailing body. "Not a stake, but it'll do!"

Scarlet, however, suddenly screamed, looking horrified at one of the windows at the rail. All eyes, save for soulless Amy, looked to where she was frantically terrified of. Sitting on one of the broken frames was a chao. It resembled a bat, with lack fur and red highlights on the hop of its head. Two fangs stuck out of his mouth.

"Master E.V.I.L.!" Scarlet screamed, crying hysterically. "Please! Give me another chance! Look, I have the princess and the warrior! See?! I got them for, for you!"

The chao seemed to roll his small eyes, and then held up a small jar. Inside was one tiny bone. The chao popped the cork out, and took the bone, perhaps a little smaller than a chicken bone, into his paws.

"Uh, anyone care to explain?" Mighty asked, sticking his head out.

Tails walked over to a nearby wall, and pushed aside one curtain. Under it was a pulley and rope. He undid a knot in the rope, the pulley whirled, and the cage was raised back to the ceiling. Tails coughed, to get their attention. "Well, it's from another legend that I did not feel like sharing earlier, because it seemed we were merely guessing and didn't know if anything we knew from legend would work. Other than a stake through the heart, vampires can be killed another way. Head vampires can keep track of their servants by removing one of their finger bones and keeping it. If the servant disobeyed, they merely had to break this bone, and-"

As if right one cue, the bat chao snapped the bone it half. It become brittle and turned to dust. Scarlet screamed bloody murder, as her skin melted off her body, her muscles slopped off into jelly, her blood poured onto the floor, and her bones, like the one the chao held, turned fragile and brittle, and broke into millions of pieces. The entire disgusting load then turned into a huge pile of black dust.

Satisfied, the chao spread its small wings, and flew off.

"Ewwww." Vector gagged.

"Look!" Espio suddenly shouted. "They're changing!"

Amy floated to the floor, and a bright light surrounded her and Knuckles. Claws shrank, wings disappeared, fangs straightened, pupils appeared…it all took a few seconds, and they appeared normal. Amy blinked a few moments, then gasped, and stared at them all.

"…It's…it's over!" She breathed deeply. "It's finally all over!" She ran to Sonic, and hugged him so tightly, he though his ribs would break. Everyone walked over to Sonic, Amy and Knuckles, who was still on his knees, and couldn't bear to look at any of them.

"Knuckles." Locke said quietly. Knuckles didn't move. "Son…" He got on his knees, and did something he hadn't before. He hugged Knuckles. "My son. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry…" he held Knuckles's head against his chest. "I know it was tradition…I just thought it was for the best…leaving you there…I should have stopped the damn tradition…forgive me."

"Forgive us, as well." Espio solemnly agreed. "Had we known you were so miserable on that island, we would have visited more. We are truly sorry."

"Why are you all so sorry?!" Remington snapped. "In case you haven't forgotten, he was going to kill us all, given the chance!"

"Lay off, Constable." Sonic barked.

"No…" Knuckles replied. "No, Remington is right. What I did….What I've done to all of you is unforgivable. I don't deserve a sorry from any of you. I am sorry…I am so sorry…" he felt tears again.

"Well, I think there is one person you need to apologize to face to face." Piped up Tails, pointing to Amy.

She sighed, letting go of her hero, and looked down at Knuckles. Knuckles took a deep breath, and wobbly stood up. "I….I…"he swallowed. "I don't deserve to even look at you. I am sorry. I deserve no forgiveness."

There was suddenly a sharp flash of pain across Knuckles's cheek. She had slapped him! Amy glared right at him. "THAT was for turning me into a slave, making me hurt so many people, and for all those gropes! For all of that, you are right, you don't deserve any forgiveness!"

Knuckles held his cheek, and tears began to form at his eyes. He knew he had that coming…

…and then Amy kissed him on the lips.

You never saw a room of more shocked people. They all gaped at the sight, as Amy took a step back from the lip lock. "And THAT was for admitting your mistakes, never truly killing anyone, and showing some signs of decency."

Sonic stuttered for a moment. "Wh…wuh…AMY! He…he nearly killed you!! You were a servant of the undead!"

She nodded. "And while I was one, I was locked away in the back of my head. But I could feel all of Knuckles's emotions…how much he really cared about me. Not his lust or desires, but I could feel that innocence that was left! You have NO idea how hard it was to keep that alive!"

Sonic stared some more. "Wait…his eyes turning violet! Was that you?!"

Another nod. "My soul was bound to him, so I stayed inside him. In there I saw everything…and I think I may be able to forgive him. In time. Lots and lots of time." She smiled. "But there is one more thing. One more question to be asked."

"What happened to the Chaos Emerald?" Vector asked.

"…Other than that." Amy sighed. She faced Sonic, and poked him right in the nose. "Why DID you kiss me on the Island?!"

Sonic nearly did a face fault. "Oh! That! Yeah, see, about that…" he laughed nervously. "You just wouldn't shut up about Knuckles…"

Knuckles's eyes brightened. "She couldn't?"

"So…well...I...kissed you to…quiet you." Sonic gulped.

Amy glared him down. "SONIC MAURICE HEDGEHOG! YOU SCUM!"

"Hold on, knuckles turned you into a soulless vampire, and you call ME scum?! Sonic argued.

Knuckles happily watched the argument, while Locke stood up, and looked to Vector. "You actually asked a good question. Scarlet didn't have the chaos emerald, which meant she must have felt she wouldn't need it for this fight. Someone else must have it."

"I bet it's this E.V.I.L. guy!" Might retorted. "And who was that 'princess and warrior' she was going on about?"

Espio shook his head. "For now we can return to our lives…but it seems there are still many questions to be answered…just when I thought this was

The End."


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

The bat chao landed before two gigantic wooden doors. He clapped his little paws, and they opened on command. Upon entering the castle, the chao seemed to grow and change….

"Welcome home, Master E.V.I.L." Purred a female voice.

"Good to be home, Tiddle." He nodded, and walked over to his throne, sighing as he took a seat. "Little tramp, that Scarlet. Plus all that 'Madame' crap…" he shook his head. "You just can't get good help these days.

"What about us, master?" purred another female voice. E.V.I.L. smirked, feeling four hands grope at his chest.

"Come now, my lovelies, you know I'd never let anything happen to you." He kissed both of their foreheads, and they cooed in delight. "In fact, I'm going to need your help now." He reached in his cape, and extracted a single rose. "I need you to get me my bride." He stroked the petals lovingly. "Not right away, of course. Preparations must be made. But when I do ask of you to get her, make it quick." He kissed the rose. "I am a man with little patience."

"Whatever you say, master." One purred. The other was silent, jealously glaring at the rose.

Meanwhile, hiding behind one pillar, his sister clutched the red chaos emerald in her hands. "You're not the only one making preparations, brother." She thought. "I swear to all high hells you _will_ die…"


End file.
